Gentlemanly Love
by The Great Imaginer Zuzume
Summary: Starts off at end of chap. 11 where Herbert does something that changes Pip forever...  Yaoi Gauys.   Warning: Blood and little boys kissing; 2nd chapter has first sex scene and a bit of flash foward here and there
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: first person of Pip, just like the story.**

Gentlemanly Love

Chap 1

The bloodied, pale gentleman smirked as he stumbled to his feet, panting. "Haah… I like you." he said, his breath slow as he moved to grab my collar.

I was shocked and thought he might of wanted to have another round of fight when the pale gentleman pulled me in for a kiss, lasting far longer than I had thought kisses should last. When he pulled away I could taste blood lingering on my lips, his blood, and I wiped it off. "Heh. Looks like you won." he smiled weakly as he flopped to the ground next to his water bottle and sponge.

I nodded and went to the courtyard where Estella was waiting with the keys. There was a delighted blush upon her face. She beckoned me into the passage as she stepped into it, saying, "Come here! You may kiss me, if you like."

I obliged and moved to kiss the cheek she turned to me. As I pulled away I noted the kiss on Estella's cheek felt different than the kiss with Herbert. Estella's kiss was given to me, the coarse common boy, as a piece of money might have been. It had no meaning to it. As I walked home in the black night my thoughts lingered on my first real kiss.

**A/N: Sorry so short! I'm not sure If I'll be able to write more and the rest might just be how different parts of Abel's first visit night might be taken if Herbert had walked in at anytime. Pip _did_ say he was feeling lonely. And that's when housewives usually have affairs right? [Yes. I'm imagining Pip already being with Herbert in a love-type way when they're living in the Temple. Don't judge me. I have yaoi issues. I can't even read straight/yuri porn any more guys. Too much man-on-man action love in my head.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This contains the first sex scene of the story (and the first one I've done so far) so DL;DR please!**

**Also, there's a lot of flash forwarding, so I hope you remember the book or are reading along because I'm not repeating what the original book said at all!**

* * *

><p>Gentlemanly Love<p>

Chapter 2

The next time I went to Miss Havisham's my anxiety about having the fight with the pale young gentleman nearly overcame my curiosity of why he had kissed me. I was glad to find that not a bit of my worries had come true, however, and long years passed before I was ever to see the pale young gentleman again.

During those long years I was still helplessly in love with Estella. Yet I could never quite forget the feel of the pale young gentleman's lips upon my own and the taste of the blood that I had punched out of him in my mouth. It appeared to me that I was in love with both of them, stuck in an endless cycle of decision between the two in my head. However, I knew it was impossible to be in love with a boy and soon the memory began to fade.

By the time I had been introduced to Jaggers and gotten my expectations, leaving for London the Saturday after that, I had forgotten the kiss entirely, only remembering the fight and when the pale young gentleman had puked out his blood. I was of course doubly surprised when I found out that Herbert was the pale young gentleman when I met him at Barnard's Inn. The memory of the kiss came back to me the next day as we visited the church.

It was a long time, however, until I reminded him of the kiss. I reminded him the day we were speaking about my new job a few days after visiting Herbert's parents. "Ah, yes," he replied, "You just looked so...cute, that day. Of course I knew it was an odd idea. You were standing over me and had hit me into the wall, made me bleed. I just passed it off as having lost too much blood." he explained.

"Ah." I said, disheartened.

It had seemed to me that both of my loves had become against me and Herbert chuckled as he saw my saddened face. He stood and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Why so sad Handel?" he asked, using his name for me.

"Ah. I had a thought that I loved you..." I said softly, feeling my cheeks redden in embarrassment from the statement.

Herbert's eyes widened. "Really? Have you ever loved before?" he asked.

I answered with the shake of my head and he smiled at my answer, bending down to kiss my lips the second time in my life. "Then let's make it so that you can't count how many times I've kissed you on your fingers," he said as if he read my mind, moving his head to kiss my neck.

My cheeks reddened more as I instinctively leaned my neck so Herbert could kiss it more and he pulled away after nipping the skin under my collar, chuckling softly. "I was right. You _are_ cute." he said, looking at my blushing face.

I wasn't sure what to say to that and turned away from him. "Ah- Maybe we should stick to liking women." I said quickly and Herbert shook his head, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No. This is just fine with me." he said into my ear and I jumped.

He held onto me firmly, however, and one of his hands moved to start unbuttoning my jacket. I sighed and tried to relax against Herbert's arms, but a thought struck me then. "H-how do two men make love together?" I asked, scolding myself for stuttering in my head.

"Huh. Good question." Herbert frowned, not sure.

He continued to unbutton my jacket though and after finishing that task he slipped it off of my shoulders, making me feel considerably more revealed in front of the other. As he put my jacket on the floor and started unbuttoning my shirt I pushed him away to do it myself, unbuttoning it faster than Herbert had my jacket. "How far do you plan to go?" I asked him, slipping off my white button-up shirt.

"I don't know," Herbert said, smiling as my chest was revealed and at once had his arms around me again, kissing my lips heatedly.

"Mmph!" I mutedly shouted, surprised by the sudden buss.

I slowly melted into the buss however and kissed back with the same force as Herbert had kissed me, making him smirk into the kiss. Then his tongue slipped into my mouth, wrapping around my own pink muscle. I slowly moaned at that, my hands going to the back of his head to pull him further into the kiss.

Herbert smirked into the kiss again and ground his hips into my own, revealing that his member was nearly as hard as my own, which obviously made me blush pink -my previous red cheeks had gone to normal a while ago- and let out another, deeper, moan. He broke the kiss when air was finally needed and we both panted hard, a small smirk still playing on Herbert's lips, probably pleased at my reaction to the kiss.

He slowly unwrapped one of his arms from around my waist and groped my still clothed groin. I let out a moan, blushing harder, still panting. I heard him mutter something to himself, something about me being cute and I pushed against the hand on my groin, wanting more friction. "M-ore," I moaned, my voice cracking slightly.

His smirk turned into a grin and he moved his hand to unzip my pants. I continued panting, loving the feel of Herbert's hand going into my pants and stroking my manhood. "H-Herbert~" I moaned, pushing into the hand.

"Yes Handel?~" he asked, using his name for me again.

"It feels good~" I moaned out, my eyelids falling down halfway over my eyes.

Herbert smirked and leaned down to lick my neck and I moaned again, moving my neck so that he would have more room. He changed to kissing my neck and I moaned louder as he found the sweet spot there, throwing my head back. "Maybe we should move to the bed?" Herbert suggested and I weakly nodded my head.

He pulled me slowly towards the bed, laying me down and leaning over me. His hands trailed down my chest and rubbed my nipples. My member throbbed from the inattention and I thrust my hips up, trying to get Herbert's attention. He slowly slipped a hand down to stroke my member again and his mouth replaced the fingers that were on my nipple.

I moaned as he began to suck and kiss at my nipple and I moved to sit up a little, my hand going to Herbert's pants and unzipping them as well to reveal his member. My eyes widened. "A-ah... So big..." I moaned as Herbert quickened the strokes on my member.

He smirked and leaned down to kiss me, moving his hands to remove my pants and undergarments. I blushed as I was fully revealed to the other and stopped stroking his member as he moved my legs apart. "Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, panting slightly from the earlier ministrations.

"Looking for a hole," he said.

As he found one he pressed a finger to my entrance and I moaned again. He smiled at that and put three fingers into my mouth. "Suck on them. It won't hurt as much if I prepare you first," he said.

I weakly nodded and sucked on the fingers, covering them all over in my saliva. Herbert's member twitched and I winced as I realized that that would be inside me. "Something wrong?" he asked as he removed his fingers, about to slip one into my entrance.

I shook my head. He raised an eyebrow, not convinced, but I pulled him in for a kiss and he pushed the first finger into my entrance. My moans were muted in the kiss and Herbert began to stroke my member again to stop the pain of him entering another finger. I still hissed with pain though, my eyes shut, some tears falling out.

"Should I stop?" Herbert asked, slowing his movements.

I quickly shook my head, whining slightly. The pain was going away and I moved my hips to get Herbert to move his fingers. I slowly opened my eyes and he had a smirk playing on his face as he added another finger and thrust them in and out.

I let out a loud moan as he hit my prostate and he began to stretch his fingers for a few moments before he pulled them out. I cracked open an eye. "Wh-why'd you stop?" I had asked, whining.

Herbert smirked again and spat on his hands, lathering his erection with his saliva. "So we could have some real fun," he smiled, "Now this may hurt a bit, okay?" he asked.

I weakly nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss as he slowly slid his member into my entrance. I instinctively tried to pull away from the pain, but tried to focus on the pleasure as Herbert moved one of his hands to stroke my member.

I broke the kiss after a while. "M-move," I muttered, moving my hips.

Herbert chuckled. "Yes, Handel," he smirked, beginning to thrust in and out of me slowly.

"A-ah!" I moaned loudly, throwing my head back, encased in total pleasure.

"F-faster!" I moaned out, wanting more and Herbert obliged, quickening the pace of his thrusts and strokes to my member until I couldn't see straight because of my sweet spot being hit so many times.

As we continued I could feel my climax come closer until I finally came with a loud moan, my walls tightening around Herbert's member as my body spasmed and Herbert came inside of me. I shivered at the feel of the other's seed inside of my butt leaking out as he pulled out of me.

"A-! Sorry Handel," Herbert apologized, getting up to grab a wet cloth and cleaned up the semen on my stomach and in my ass.

"I-it's okay...," I managed to say, moving to sit up and put my arms around the other's shoulders, kissing him.

'As long as you love me, it's okay' I thought, pulling away from the kiss after a while.

Herbert nodded and pulled me over to the bed. "Let's rest. It's getting dark," he said and I nodded, lying down next to him in the messy bed, cuddling up to my 'lover'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So~ How'd I do Craemeda~? (She's the only person who's replied to any of my stories so far, and it was this one!)**

**Not sure if I did the sex scene too well... I think it was too dragged out (This chapter took 4 parts in my kindle's Notepad!)**

**Buss – archaic form of kiss**


End file.
